


Jelly

by terajk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Nami/Sanji, food, dominate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly

“It’s pretty...simple, isn’t it?” she asks. “Aren’t you supposed to be a good cook?”

His face is like a gold coin glittering in the sun: a kaleidoscope of fear and shame, of wanting to collapse into the deck, the very ocean if it would make her happy. The way his swirly eyebrow twitches is cute. “Oh, shi--I mean, dear! Why did I make this…this crap? A woman like you deserves duck and orange sauce, not--”

She pinches a corner of orange jelly, dabs it on his nose, licks it off. “Messing with you is fun," she says.


End file.
